


Moonlight

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teratophilia, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Moonlight

You ran through the woods, you heart racing as you tried to keep pushing yourself. You could hear them closing in behind you, faster and stronger than you were. They were catching up.   
A sob escaped your throat as you rattled your brain for something, anything to do. They had experimented on you because of your white hair and purple eyes. They said you had Alexandrias genesis which meant you didn’t grow body hair except for your hair, eyelashes and eyebrows. They wanted to know why and didn’t care what it did to you in the process.   
You had escaped through some miracle and had managed to run to the woods. They said there were beasts that lived in these woods. Ones that could rip a man in half if it wanted. You had hoped that fear would stop them chasing you but it hadn’t. They had been pursing you for hours now and you must have run right into the centre of the woods. Even if you did, by some miracle, manage to lose them, you would probably die in these woods. That’s better than being experimented on.   
You ran into a clearing. The moon was at its highest point in the sky and was nearly full so it illuminated the beautiful scenery. This would be a pretty place to die was all you could think as your leg gave way and you fell to your knees.   
More sobs left your throat as tears ran down your cheek. Turning, you looked up to the moon, begging it to help you, to save you. Your eyes closed as you felt the moonlight on your skin, knowing that once they caught you again, you would never see daylight or night again.   
But then it was blocked out. Your eyes snapped open, expecting to see gun pointed at you, but instead they met the most brilliant pair of brown eyes you had ever seen.   
the eyes were buried under a mountain of fur that was crouched over you. The beast. But it didn’t look like a beast.   
It must have stood at 9 or 10 foot easily, its entire body covered in a dark brown fur that lighted at the chest. Its hands weren’t covered with fur but were a light brown, the palms lighter than the rest. It feet, while mirroring its hands in colour, were massive. Perhaps not when in proportion to the rest of its body but it could quite easily break your back with one stomp. Its head was covered with the fur but its face wasn’t. it had very human features in terms of its eyes and nose (which was a little wider and flatter than most) but its eyes. They were the most beautiful and expressive eyes you had ever seen. Intelligent and curious.   
It made your whole world stop and you forgot everything. All the fear, the pain, the worry. Just for a moment.   
but it was brought back when you heard approaching footsteps. You broke eye contact with the creature to look behind just as 5 men with guns came running through the trees. They stopped dead when they saw the creature that was crouched over you but then they raised their guns.   
“No!” You shouted, trying to reach out, hoping your small hand might protect the creature just a little but it didn’t.   
At least one bullet hit its mark and the creature let out a roar that shook your entire body. Its face contorted with pain. You saw blood appear in it fur on its upper arm. You wanted to absorb its pain, to take it away but there was nothing you could do. Your body was too weak to even stand up but you didn’t have to.   
The roar seemed to be enough to persuade the others to retreat. You looked to the group as they turned on their heels and fled in horror.   
Turning back to the injured creature, you ripped the bottom of your ward dress off and approached in slowly. It didn’t seemed to notice your presents at all until you wrapped the make shift bandage under its arm and around the wound. You knew it was a bullet and needed to be taken out, but you had nothing to do that with. All you could do was try to absorb the blood. Its eyes turned to you as you tied the bandage in a bow and leaned back.   
“Im sorry.” You whispered as you felt yourself growing dizzy and more tiered. The only thing you could do was apologies you fell to the side and onto the cold floor of the forest out of exhaustion “Im sorry.”  
\------------------time skip -------------------------  
You didn’t expect to wake up, and not in a proper bed.   
There was 3 quilts thrown over and a couple of pillows dotted around the bed as well as under your head. The bed itself was a four post with wooden posts with blue curtains hanging down. You were enclosed in the bed and, despite not knowing where you were, you felt safe.   
For a few moment, you lay there, trying to remember everything that happened the night before. Day before? You couldn’t tell if it was night or day now, nor did you know how long you had been asleep for. These questions drove you to carefully pull back the curtain and glance out.   
The bedroom was bare, with a small dress to one side and a walk in closet to the other. It looked dusty and neglected but not completely unliveable. The window overlooked a beautiful view of the forest. You rushed over to the window to look out. It looked like it was evening, the sun setting over the hills. To be honest, you couldn’t tell if it was morning or evening, but something told you it was evening. You were in a cottage and on the second floor. There was a small patch designated to a garden with a picket fence around it and a white gate that was wore and more grey than white now. You seemed to be in a clearing again, because the trees encircled the house. The house seemed to be at the foot of a mountain because you could see the face of it to the right.   
you decided to explore the rest of the house straight away, your curiosity getting the better of you.   
moving quickly, you discovered the cottage had another 2 bedrooms as well as a working bathroom. Downstairs was a kitchen and dining room with a separate living area. There was also a basement with a boiler. In the kitchen was a cooker and fridge but the cupboards were empty. The dining room had a dining table and the living room had a old sofa. You were just about to go and see what was outside when you heard the front door open. Running to the hallway, you froze when you saw an elderly man enter, whistling a tune but stopping when he saw you.   
“Finally awake, eh?” He asked with a smile. All you could do was nod as you backed away. “No need to fear, girly. I aint gonna hurt you. How about something to eat. You must be starving.” He reassured you then walked straight past you into the kitchen. You hadn’t noticed but he brought a bag with him. From it, he pulled out some bread, milk and butter. He seemed to have some other canned foods in there that he pushed into the cupboard.   
“What can I get you?” He asked, turning to you with a smile.   
“Toast.” You stated in a small voice. It had been so long since someone had spoke to you with kindness that you almost forgot how to interact with humans. “Please.”   
“Right away, miss.” He nodded and went into another cupboard and pulled a toaster out. He was quick to plug it in and put the bread in. He also brought out a kettle which he plugged in and filled with water before turning it on.   
There was a small breakfast bar with a stool either side which you sat at the other side of, cautious about the man.   
“Is this your house?” You asked.   
“This place? No. I live just through the trees. About a 10 minute walk. No, this place belonged to a sweet old dear. She passed away about 5 years ago. Didn’t have any relatives so she left the house to me. Couldn’t bring myself to sell it so I donated some of her stuff to charity, sold others to give her a proper burial. Just been standing here ever since.” He signed a little but the smile never left his face as he poured himself a coffee. He offered you one but you refused politely.   
The toaster pinged and the toast popped up. He placed it on a plate and buttered it before handing it to you. You were starving so quickly ate while he sat down opposite you with his coffee, studying you.   
Once you finished, you cleared your throat.   
“How did I get here?” You asked.   
“I don’t know, you tell me.” He smirked, leaning back in his seat with curious eyes.   
“I-I-I-“ you stuttered, unsure how to word what had happened to you without sounding crazy.   
“You came from that lab up on the hills, right?” He asked, his voice dropping low as if scared someone would over hear him.   
Your eyes widened as you nodded. You knew full well there was a chance he worked for them, that he would hand you back, but you couldn’t lie.   
“I don’t remember anything before I was there.” You said.  
“Bastard.” He hissed himself. “We thought they’d been doing experiments on humans for a while, but never had the damn evidence.”   
“We?” you asked.  
“The town. About 2 miles from here. Ever since that place went up 20 years ago, no ones felt safe. Never thought they’d actually have…” He trailed off in thought.   
“When I escaped, I came across a-a creature. It got shot.” You tried to word it carefully.   
“Ah, you remember Bear. Wasn’t sure if you would. He brought you to me after you passed out. Don’t worry, hes fine.” The man laughed, settling your nerves a little.   
“What… was he?” You asked.   
“A sasquatch. Bigfoot. Oh theres loads of names for his kind. I wouldn’t normally tell a stranger so much, but I got a feeling your gonna stick around for a while.” He nodded to himself as he looked at you.   
“I can?” You asked, sitting bold upright with wide eyes full of hope.   
“Yeah, listen.” He leaned over the table to you. “of course, your free to go, but just listen first. I’ll give you a small job, only working a couple of hours just now since you probably need some time. You can work in my store. You can live here for free, just need to buy your own food at that but you can get stuff from town and grown your own things if you want. You’ll be safe here.”  
“Thank you.” You threw yourself over the travel and hugged the man, tears streaming down your cheeks as you sobbed.   
“Shh, you’re alright.” He calmed you as he stroked your back.   
You found out his name was Abe and he did live just through the woods. He told you that the town was small but got a lot of people passing through. You would be out of the way enough to be safe while still being able to go into town when needed. The lab you had come from wasn’t government run and was illegal but Abe couldn’t tell the government because of the secret the town kept.   
Abe went and came back with a pick up truck with items in the back. Books, some clothes a tv, radio, towels and a whole load more.   
“Everyone in towns wants to help you.” He called to you as he started unloading the items. “They gave some things to help you settle in for your first night.”  
It seemed that the town people had all contributed to helping you and the house quickly filled with the basic items including food.   
Abe left just after dark, saying that if you needed him, he had left his phone number on the counter by the phone that was plugged in.   
but sleep completely avoided you. You kept the lights on as you sorted through the items when you heard a clunk at the door. Jumping, you darted for the knife Abe had left with you for safety. Slowly, you approached the front door and opened it carefully. But found no one there.   
Your eyes looked around before falling on something at your feet.   
Flowers. Freshly picked and in a variety of different colours.   
Picking them up, you smelled them and couldn’t help but smile. No one had ever brought you flowers before.   
Looking up, you tried to see if you could see anyone in the clearing but your mind could only think of one.   
“Bear?” you called out, moving into the garden and to the gate.   
Sure enough, you saw the shadows in the woods shift and then his massive frame was visible on the edge of the woods. You couldn’t help but beam as you saw him again.   
unclasping the gate, you left the garden and walked towards the creature, but he didn’t move. He seemed froze on the spot as you approached him.   
“Can you understand me?” you asked as you came close to him so you weren’t shouting.   
The fur covered head nodded quickly.   
He towered above you but you couldn’t feel intimidated. He had saved your life and even got hurt in the process.   
Your eyes fell to a white bandage covering his arm.   
“Your arm.” You state, reaching out to trace your fingers over the bandage. You felt him stiffen under your touch. “Does it hurt?”   
He shook his head and grunted. Deciding not to push your luck, your arm dropped back to your side.   
“Thank you. For everything.” You smile up at him.   
When he met you gaze, he gave a small and short nod before dropping his eyes again.   
“Can you speak?” You ask, ducking your head a little to try and catch his eye.   
“Little.” He answered, his voice low and gruff.  
“Can we talk? Inside?” You ask, the cold air starting to make you shiver. A simple nod was enough for you to smile and retreat back to the house with him at your heels.   
Once inside, you sat on the sofa while he sat on the floor across from you. Even then, you were both at the same eye level.   
“Why are you called Bear?” you asked, pulling your knees up to your chest.   
He raised his hand and motioned to the fur on his shoulders.   
“Colour.” He grunted, meaning he must resemble a bear.   
“Are there many of your kind?” you ask, unable to hold back your curiosity any more.   
“Yes. Family.” He nods, answering your questions as if he had a timer.   
“Where do you live?” You ask.   
“In cave. Each has own. Mine.” He pointed out the window to the mountain. He must not live that far away then. You couldn’t imagine it being more than 30 minutes walk.   
“Why did you save me?” You continued to stare out the window to where he had pointed.  
“Couldn’t let daughter of moon die. Not to them.” He suddenly growled.   
“Daughter of the moon?” You looked back to him, giggling.   
“You look like girl from story my mother use to tell me when young.” As he got more comfortable, he seemed to speak clearer and in sentences.   
“A story? Can you tell me it?” You smile.   
“The moon use to protect the land so darkness couldn’t take it. But she became tiered and her light couldn’t reach every part. So she sent a daughter. With white hair and beauty touched by mother earth herself. Every animal loved her. But darkness became jealous of the daughter, and tried to steal her away. It wanted to rip the light from her. The daughter ran but darkness caught her.” He stopped abruptly.   
“What? What happens?” you were so caught up in the story, you couldn’t help but move from the sofa to the floor just to try get closer.   
“they killer her. And left her out for the moon to find the next night. The moon searched for her daughter till she found her daughter body. The moon turned her face on the land, unable to look at her daughter any more. Only once a month the moon looks back hoping to see her daughter.” He finished, his eyes glancing to you once again.   
The story seemed to explain why the moon has the cycle but the story still got you.   
“And what about darkness?” You found yourself asking.   
“The animals fought darkness with fire, driving it back.” Bear tells you.   
You couldn’t help but smile. You thought of the first moment he must have seen you, staring up at the moon with tears in your eyes, battered and bruised.   
moving across the living room, you wrapped your arms around him neck, failing to your knees to the side of his legs.   
“Thank you.” You whispered to him, feeling his large frame freeze before his arms wrapped around you, engulfing you in warmth.   
\-----------------Time-skip ----------------------  
You had been living in the cabin for 2 month, but tonight you were nervous.   
After your first night, Abe had taken you to a meeting in town. There was about 20 people there, all eager to hear about what had happened to you. You told them that you had been in the lab for as long as you could remember. You explained the tests you had and what they did to you. Throughout your story, you heard a number of tutting from a group of old women at the best and, once you finished, they came forward and said if you ever needed anything, they would give you it. All were shocked by your story and they decided they must act fast.   
Over the last 2 months, it was arranged that a group would go to the lab and destroy it. They asked you if you knew of any other who were in there, but you said you didn’t.   
While the town prepared, you found your mind wondering to the woods. Bear wasn’t the only bigfoot in these areas. The town knew about them, but only Abe had any interactions with them. He said it was because he had helped one of the elderly ones a while back, but they preferred to keep themselves to themselves and didn’t like humans.   
You had seen members of Bears family. They would come and get him when he was needed or sometimes just wanted to see you.   
They didn’t speak as well as he did, but Abe said that was because he was the youngest and had been learning to speak for most of his life unlike his mother who had started later on in her life.   
First, you had met his older brother. Bear had been with you when there was a knock at the window. You walked over and saw another sasquatch standing right outside. He was a little taller than Bear but thinner. Bear had left with his brother but came back that same night. He had one sister, who spoke well and seemed to enjoy your company, and 3 brothers as well as others who weren’t related directly to him but were considered family. Despite having so much family, he told you they preferred to be on their own so didn’t stay around each other too often. However, when they heard the men had injured Bear, they told Abe they would go with the humans to the lab.   
bear knew about your nerves about the upcoming night. You were scared someone might get hurt all because of you. Bear had asked if you wanted to come, but you shook you head, telling him you were scared if you went back there, you’d never leave. He understood but said he was going.   
He asked you a lot about the lab. You told him about a particular doctor, Dr Stevenson who was nasty and evil. You described the man to a tee because you had nightmares about him.   
Tonight, you sat in the bedroom, the door locked and the lights on. You tried to read but you just couldn’t concentrate. But then you heard a scream.   
Rushing to the window, you saw Bear coming into the clearing, dragging something behind him.   
Whatever it was, it was kicking and thrashing.   
you darted downstairs and unlocked the door.   
“Bear? Are you okay?” You ran out to him, searching for any sign of hurt or injury.   
Bear grunted and motioned for you to go inside while he followed.   
Once inside, you turned and saw something that made your heart jump into your throat. Dr Stevenson.   
He was tied up, a cloth shoved in his mouth and his hair and face were dirty. He screamed and thrashed as Bear dumped the man in the centre of the living room. He turned to you but you rushed forward and pressed yourself against his front. His arms wrapped around you, protecting you.   
“Bear?” You whispered, unsure what you were asking, but he knew.   
“A gift.” He grunted.   
You looked up to him. This creature that most would consider a monster, was the complete opposite. He was kind, sweet, caring. You loved him.   
“Why dod you bring him to me?” You felt Bear move close to your ear.   
“To prove myself.” His hands ran down your sides as you kept yourself pressed against his large chest.   
“As what?” You breathed, knowing in the back of you mind already.   
“As a good mate.”   
You couldn’t help yourself. You were overcome with emotions brought by both Bears presents in the room and Dr Stevenson. You went up on your tiptoes and pressed your lips to his, thankful that Bear always hunched over when he hugged you.   
A growl emitted from his throat as his arms locked around you, lifting you up off the floor and his lips eagerly kissed you back. You wrapped your arms around his neck to help hold yourself up.  
You moaned into the kiss, enjoying how safe you felt in his arms as well as the pleasure that raced through your body.  
You knew from what his sister had told you, that he was yours. At first, you were confused, until she explained that, for their kind, they fell in love once. It was something that was like an imprint where they cant stop it, cant ignore it. And Bear loved you. He spent every moment he could in your company and spent nights in your cottage rather than his cave, which was a big sign apparently. At first, you had been worried. But she had reassured you that the ‘family’ approved of you. You had just been waiting for him to make a sign. And this was it.   
the only thing that brought you back to reality was the thump as Dr Stephenson tried and failed to get away.   
Jumping away from him, you looked to the man who had tortured you for so long and there was only one question you could ask.   
“Kill him?” You asked, begged, Bear. “Please, for me.”  
Bear gave a swift nod before striding over to Dr Stevenson, placing a large hand either side of his head and twisting it quickly with a sickening snap.   
That ended your suffering. You now knew he could never come back and steal you away again.   
But before you could thank Bear, something outside caught your eye. Bear noticed and walked up to you, took your hand, and guided you outside. Far, far in the distance, you could see fire.   
“The creatures drove back darkness with fire.” You spoke, quoting the story before you looked to Bear for confirmation. He nodded, seeming proud how well you remembered the story. Looking up, you saw the moon was full tonight and the sky completely clear. The moonlight seemed to kiss your cheeks like an old friend.


End file.
